Truth or Dare with team Austin
by MandyMayR5
Summary: Truth or Dare with team Austin turns into surprising love connections. Better then it sounds :


It was team Austins annual movie and game night at Austins house. They were currently watching Zaliens 6 and everyone but Ally was interested in the movie. Dez was sitting on the floor with Trish while Ally and Austin claimed the love seat. Although Ally didn't like the movie, there was one thing Ally did like and that was sitting next to Austin. Ally had been crushing on him for a while and all she wanted to do was attack him and crash her lips on his soft kissable lips. Ally knew that would never happen since he could NEVER like a girl like her. The only way their lips would touch is if Ally was drowning and Austin would have to give her mouth to mouth. Her thoughts were cut short when she realized the movie had finished. It was only 9:00PM so team Austin decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay Ally truth or dare?" Austin asked while facing Ally

"ummmmm truth"

"Okay.. do you still have a crush on that Dallas guy?" Even though Ally would say yes Austin was hoping she would say no and say she was in love with him.

"Nope" Ally said causing only Austin's jaw to drop to the floor.

"But you were in love with him!" Austin was surprised yet super happy at the same time.

"Well not anymore" Ally assured everyone with a shrug. All Trish could do was giggle because she already knew Ally was crushing on someone else and that someone was Austin.

"Okay my turn!" Trish said cutting Austin off from saying anything else.

"Freckles, truth or dare?" Trish was now facing Dez.

"DARE!" Dez exclaimed very enthusiastically.

"Okay, i dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe!"

"DONE!' Dez yelled while taking off his shoe and licking the bottom of it.

"EWWWWWWWW!" everyone but Dez yelled in unison.

"Well that was gross" Ally noted in disgust. "Anyway, Trish truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Dez on the cheek!" Ally giggled at Trish's expression.

"BLAH EWWWWW NO WAYYY!" Trish yelled trying not to gag.

"Oh come on! Its just a dare." Austin assured Trish trying not to laugh.

Trish took a deep breath and quickly kissed Dez on the cheek causing Trish and Dez to blush. Though they felt a spark they just ignored it. As Trish pulled away she wiped her mouth in disgust trying to hide her smile.

"MY TURN!" Trish declared with hate in her voice. Ally couldn't help but laugh at her friend for being a total drama queen.

"Ally truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go with dare." As soon as Ally saw the suspicious smile on Trish's face she regretted picking dare.

:I dare you to kiss Austin!"Ally rolled her eyes and kissed Austin on the cheek before Trish could say anything else. Both Austin and Ally were trying to hide the blush creeping up on their cheeks.

"OH NO! ON THE LIPS!" Trish interrupted. Ally and Austin froze even though this was what they wanted for a long time.

"OHHHHHHHHH." Dez yelled which caused Austin and Ally to give him a death glare.

"Its only a dare remember!" Trish mocked Austins words.

"Shes right, lets just get this over with." Ally piped in while Austin was looking at her and agreed, also scooting closer to her. They were both leaning forward with their eyes closed until their lips met. As soon as they met Austin and Ally both felt sparks and saw fireworks erupting. Ally suddenly put her arms around Austins neck and his arms went around her waist pulling each other closer. When they pulled apart out of breath, they looked in each others eyes for a moment and then pulled away from each other. Trish decided it was best to leave Austin and Ally alone so she came up with a plan.

"Well this was fun but i have to go, Dez will you walk me home?" Trish suddenly said while standing up.

"Your scary enough, just walk home yourself!" Dez mumbled but still audible.

"Come on!" Trish said while dragging Dez out the door by the ear, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"Ally i have to tell you something." Austin said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Ally asked hoping he was going to say what she wanted him to for a while now.

"Look for a while now I've liked you, no I've loved you! I can't stop thinking about you! When we kissed i felt sparks and saw fireworks and i have wanted to kiss you for a long time! I know you probably don't love me back but-"

Austin was interrupted by Ally's lips against his making him blush once again. When she pulled away she said " i love you too." They both looked at each others eyes and smiled at one another out of breath from their kiss. Austin suddenly put on a seductive smile and lead Ally upstairs to his room. Austin and Ally sat on the bed with Ally's arms around Austins neck and his arms around her waist like when they first kissed. Then suddenly Austin took his tongue and brushed it along the bottom of Ally's lip asking for entrance, which Ally gladly accepted. They were now fighting a war with their tongues which Austin obviously won. Some how during their war Austin and Ally happened to lye down with Austin on top of her. They stayed like that for a while until they finally became tired so Austin got off of Ally but with his arms still wrapped around her waist. They were staring at each other in comfortable silence until Ally broke it.

"So, does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well i certainly hope so!" Austin said before he gave Ally a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. Ally giggled at herself and berried her face in Austins chest while he gently played with her hair. They both eventually fell asleep content in each others arms.


End file.
